El Bello Durmiente
by Lina-chan17
Summary: [Terminado!] La clase de Kagome tiene que preparar La Bella Durmiente para el festival de primavera. Intercambio de papeles los chicos haran de chicas y las chicas de chicos! El principe sera Kagome y el principe...¿Inuyasha?¿Como será el beso? ò.o
1. Se acerca el festival de primavera

_El Bello durmiente_

**Acto 1. Preparación: Se acerca el festival de primavera**

-Buenos días alumnos. Hoy vengo a comunicaros sobre que tema aremos para el festival de primavera. Que como todos ya sabéis, tenemos que ir pensando que haremos para este festival.- La gente se emociona y empieza ha hablar- vale, vale, bueno solo he venido a comunicaros esto, ya que tenéis un mes por delante para pensar que haréis y practicar. ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, y la clase que mejor lo haga y gane más puntos en el festival, tendrá un agradable premio, que tengáis un buen día.

-Venga este año nos esforzaremos, seguro que nos suben la puntuación en las notas o nos aprobarán algún examen.

-No te emociones Mayumi, ya sabes que hay clases que tienen a gente muy popular y siempre suelen ganar porque los votan. Yo voto por hacer algo sencillo y que nos divirtamos haciéndolo, total, para que esforzarse si a lo mejor no ganamos...

-Tienes razón Junji...Bueno como delegada de la clase propongo que me digáis temas que podríamos hacer, lo apuntaré y pensaremos con más delicadeza después de la semana de exámenes.

-¿SE-SEMANA DE QUÉ?

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?

-No-no nada..._"Arg he faltado demasiado, encima esta semana es de exámenes si continuo así no aprobaré el examen de entrada al instituto y todo esto por culpa de..."_- Kagome se encendió mientras grandes llamas de fuego salían de su alrededor (tipo anime) apretando fuertemente su puño, mientras maldecía a ya sabréis quien.

-Vaya Kagome es verdad que tu no sabias que era semana de exámenes, bueno te los digo en un momento, por suerte hoy no toca ninguno te has librado, ahora si que te podrías poner enferma, es que tu también tienes el don de la oportunidad.

-No si ya...

-¡BUENO!- toda la clase pego un bote del susto

-Mayumi no te emociones tanto...

-Ups lo siento- se puso toda roja- ejem, bueno ya está decidido, de opciones han salido: hacer una cafetería, una gymkana, hacer un partido de básquet, fútbol... y una obra de teatro, bueno iros pensando que querréis hacer y ya me diréis.

-No será mejor decidirlo ya, porque por ejemplo si sale hacer un partido de algo es para saber ya que deporte y no perder tanto tiempo.

-Tienes razón, bueno hagamos votaciones, de lo que salga ya decidiremos que hacer más adelante.

(-.-)(-.-)(-,-)(-.-)(-.-)(Después de las votaciones...)(-.-)(-.-)(-,-)(-.-)(-.-)

-Decidido, haremos una obra de teatro, yo también creo que es lo más sencillo, más adelante ya decidiremos que obra, bueno y ahora todos a su sitio que viene el profesor.

-Porque hay más chicas…-.-U - dijo Junji con cara de resignación

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno creo que esta semanita no podré ir al Sengoku.

-Hermana.

-Por mucho que venga AQUÉL a molestarme y aunque me lleve a rastras no podrá conmigo.

-Hermana.

-Y es que tengo una técnica infalible para pararle, y es...WAAAARG!!! OSUWARIIII!!!!!!!- se escuchó un gran dish contra el suelo

-¡Vaya manera de recibirme!

-Pero porque siempre apareces en el momento más inoportuno, ya te puedes ir yendo Inuyasha, por lo menos tardaré una semana en volver.

-¡Tanto! No nos podemos retardar tanto, hay cosas que hacer.

-¡Yo también tengo cosas que hacer! tengo una semana de exámenes muy importantes y si sigo así tendré que repetir curso y no me apetece o sea que ya te puedes ir yendo porque no me dejarás estudiar en toda la noche ¡¿Te ha quedado claro?! Así que ¡fuera! ¡fuera! y ¡fuera!

Echó al hanyou fuera de la casa con cuatro palabras, al pobre Inuyasha le quedo bastante claro que no la podría molestar durante esa semana y que esa noche era mejor dejarla tranquila si no quería recibir más, miro por unos instantes el rosario que llevaba colgado del cuello y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al acabar la semana:

-Buf ¡por fin hemos acabado los exámenes! ¡Qué felicidad!- le caía una lagrimita por el rostro mientras se cogía de ambas manos y toda ella brillaba con un fondo reluciente- ¡que bella es la vida!

-Si claro y las notas de los exámenes también son bellas.

-Arg me acabas de estropear el momento -.-U

-Que ¿podrás venir dos semanas consecutivas a clase?

-Lo intentaré.... _"Si es que cierto elemento no se anticipa y me arrastra al Sengoku"_

-Lo tendrás que hacer, el martes nos dicen las notas, y empezamos a preparar el festival

-¿Si? ¡Que bien! y que aremos al final

-Hemos hablado con la delegada y entre todos hemos elegido hacer la obra de La bella durmiente

-Que raro ¿y los chicos se han dejado convencer para hacer tal obra?

-Es que tenemos una arma secreta y harán lo que les digamos, tanto si les gusta como si no, je, je, je, je, je- risa malévola

-_"Hum que miedo..."_

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí pescao vendido! Aquí tenéis otro de mis alocados fics (no tanto como el de Inuyasha en el país de…) Y espero que os gusten los comentarios de la autora entre paréntesis que habrá a lo largo del fic XD

Dedication a:

Mis friends La peña de las cabras locas! XD no cal decir nombres, a N.E.V.O. (y sigo sin desvelar el nombre .) Y al ordenador viejo, que ahí es donde empecé a escribir el fic, ya q mi N.E.V.O. cogió un virus T.T…

Lina14


	2. Cambio de planes a última hora

_El Bello durmiente_

**Acto 2. Inesperado: Cambio de planes a última hora**

-Tadaima! Bueno por fin he acabado los exámenes...

-Hermana

-Bueno, ahora me tomaré el resto del día libre, y descansaré un rato, lo necesito...

-Hermana

- Y si puedo, y claro que lo aré, me cogeré también el día de mañana para descansar, al menos necesito un día entero de relax.

-Hermana

-Con el estrés que llevo encima solo faltaba volver al Sengoku para preocuparme de cuanto sufrimos cuando estamos en una batalla

-Hermana...

-Y si "Ése" se presenta delante mió para llevarme otra vez, tengo mi técnica infalible para aturarle que es...WAAAAAAAAAARG!!!!! OSUWARIIIIII!!!!!!!

-Hermana... yo, renuncio...

-¡Otra vez!¡pero tu crees que estas son maneras!

-¡Lo mismo digo! tu crees que estas son maneras de entrar en casas ajenas sin permiso T.T déjame... déjame gozar de libertad total un día, un único día más...

-¡No! Dijiste una semana y ya a pasado, además no te e venido a molestar en toda la semana

-_"Tiene razón ya es raro en él que no me haya venido a buscar con cualquier, pero yo también quiero tener un poco de tiempo libre para mi..." _A ver como te lo digo...- En ese momento se acordó de sus amigos, los amigos que había dejado en el Sengoku, quería verlos...-Bueno…- resignada- iré el fin de semana pero el martes volveré, necesito saber las notas y preparar el festival, ya que es una cosa que me gusta y...

-¿Y?

-No me aturaras ¬¬- lo dijo con el mismo tono que emplea antes de decir su querido osuwari, y un tanto malévolo.

-Va-vale...- no puso ninguna queja por si acaso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ya solo queda una semana para el festival.

-Sí y estas en plena forma, has venido cuatro semanas consecutivas a clase ¡increíble!

-Si...n.nU _"Después de haber empleado varios osuwaris al pobre Inuyasha, pero es que si no, no podría participar en el festival y me hacía mucha ilusión... tranquilo que dentro de una semana volveré n.nU"_

-De verdad que todo, esta yendo redondo, has sacado buenas notas después de no haber podido asistir casi a clase…

-Menos en mates, -.- pero no me puedo quejar

-Y la representación esta siendo todo un éxito, me encanta hacer los preparativos de la obra me lo paso en grande que risa XD sobretodo con los papeles que han tocado, ya dije que nuestra técnica era infalible- las tres amigas se unieron formando una pose de triunfo (al estilo team rocket XD es de pokémon para los que no sepan)

-Si...si que gran i-d-e-a...n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

(Flashback)

-¡BUENO!- toda la clase pego un bote del susto- perdón... los que quieran participar y hacer algún papel que se pongan en pie

-Kagome venga levántate, tu lo aras muy bien.

-No, yo no quiero, prefiero mirar como lo hacen, disfruto más

-Que no venga mujer, así podrás exhibirte y demostrar tu talento delante de tu novio

-¿Qué?¿Qué?¿Qué?- de lo enojada que se puso sin darse cuenta se quedó de pie- ¿Novio?¿yo?¿desde cuando? _"No estarán pensando en quien yo creo..."_

-Bien, y Kagome también, pues ya esta

_-¿_Que?¿Yo? no… jo... ya os vale ¬¬

- n.n

-A continuación decidiremos quien ara cada papel.

-Nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con la obra es para niñas, hagamos algo más serio por favor, además esto de que los chicos hagan de chicas y las chicas de chicos, no nos acaba de gustar, si vosotras lo queréis hacer bien, pero ¡yo no me pienso poner un vestido!

-¿Que habéis dicho?- Todas las chicas a la vez- Os recordamos que somos mayoría, y…LA MAYORIA GANA ¬¬ - todas mandaron miradas asesinas a los chicos, mientras que llamas de fuego salían del alrededor ¿alguna objeción?

-No, no tranquilas...n.nUUUUUUUUUUUU _" ¬¬ tendrán morro"_

-Es que nuestra clase actúa de las ultimas horas y al ser de noche para hacer un entorno más romántico decidimos que era lo mas adecuado, no nos arruinéis el día, por favor- Ojos llorosos y mirada suplicante dejando caer lagrimitas

-¡Que os hemos dicho que aceptamos ahora dejarnoooos!

-Ok, pues empecemos, ejem- Mayumi coge la iniciativa- aquí hay dos cajas, en una hay los personajes femeninos, en la otra los masculinos...

-¿Porqué puntos suspensivos con los masculinos...? ¬¬- dijo en voz baja Junji

-Ejem ¬¬ "Te he escuchado" Los chicos cogerán los papeles de los personajes femeninos, y las chicas los masculinos que os parece así le daremos un toque chic a la obra ¡ah! y esta idea es original de Eri, Yuka y Ayumi (son las amigas de Kagome, para los que no se acuerdan de sus nombres) – todas las chicas empezaron a aplaudir.

-Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias, muac, muac

-Pedazo confabulación ¬¬

-¡Comencemos pues!

Después de coger los papeles…

-Bien ya esta todo, los papeles están organizados de la siguiente manera: bruja malvada: Junji

-Porque a mi T.T

-Reina será Elina y rey será Choro, al menos que los reyes sean los correspondientes que si no si que queda fatal n.nU, princesa Hôjo (se que no va a la clase de Kagome pero haremos una excepción) y apuesto príncipe Kagome! y las tres monas hadas serán: Mayumi, o sea yo misma, Yuka y Shinnosuke ¿a que queda guay? ;)

-¿Porque vosotras os toca un papel femenino?¿y no son tres chicos los que tendrían que hacer de hadas?

-Porque hay mas chicas que chicos te lo recuerdo ¬¬ y faltan papeles

-Tendrás morro!!! ¬¬ grrrrr

En una conversación aparte…V.vU

-_"Yo príncipe y Hôjo princesa eso significa..."_- Kagome se puso roja

-¡Que suerte eh Kagome, te a tocado con Hôjo, al menos no un cualquiera de la clase...

-¡Hola Higurashi!

-Ah ho-hola Hôjo n.nU

-Que bien nos toca los papeles principales, nos lo tendremos que trabajar, bueno a ver si puedes asistir a la obra y no caer enferma

-Si-si n.n lo intentare

-Nos vemos

-A-adiós...

-¿Que chico tan majo eh? no como tu supuesto novio que es un macarra que te deja con la que era su ex y...

-DEJARME PLISSS TT!!!!

(End del flash back)

-Si es una idea grandiosa tu lo as dicho, y ahora hay que hacer ya ensayos generales hohohoho!

-E-ensayos generales O.o- Kagome se puso muy roja

-Claro el día de la obra nos tocara hacerla toda entera- dijo Eri con mucho entusiasmo

-TOda tiene que ser tOda la obra- dijo maliciosamente Ayumi

-ClaaAAaaAAaro tooOoOoda jejejeje- risa maliciosa por parte de sus amigas

-"_Oh no que mal yo no quiero practicar esa escena en concreto, que vergüenza delante de todo el publico y por si fuera poco será mi primer beso aunque será de forma profesional...no pero arg que mal yo no quiero hacer esto... siempre le pongo excusas a Hôjo para no practicar esa escena le digo que es más importante practicar el dialogo y el acepta con una sonrisa, que mal y ahora que hago solo queda una semana, buaaa solo una semana de libertad...hasta el día clave T.T mama.... que alguien me ayude!!!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Último día de ensayo antes del festival

-Tadaima!

-Bienvenida Kagome

-Hola Mama

-Mira te gusta, es el disfraz que he preparado para la obra de teatro

-Muy bonito...

-No te veo muy animada

-Es que andamos bastante estresados con los últimos preparativos...

-Por cierto ¿es mañana la obra no? ¿Y a que hora será?

-Sí, es mañana- echa un vistazo al calendario- será a las siete de la tarde justo por la noche nosotros cancelamos el festival

-Oh, vaya a esta hora también actúa Sota en su celebración del festival de primavera pero en primaria

-Ir el abuelo y tu a ver a Sota, a mi siempre me habéis visto, y más veces que a Sota, la pena es que a dado la casualidad que este año coincidíamos, él necesita a alguien que le apoye o si no ya sabes lo miedica que es…

-Tienes razón, solo te deseo que todo te vaya de maravilla, y mucha suerte

-Gracias mama- la abrazó, cuando se soltó volvió la cabeza otra vez para mirar instintivamente el calendario- _"Mañana...la obra..."_ - Se puso un poco roja, pensando en cierta escena y bajo la mirada, pero esta vez se percató de una cosa y volteo la mirada por tercera vez hacía el calendario- ¡mañana!

-¿Que pasa cariño?

-¡Ah! No, nada pensaba en voz alta…

Ring. Sonaba el teléfono

-Ya lo cojo yo mama, ¿si? dígame familia Higurashi

-Kagome, cambio de planes de última hora T.T

-¿Que pasa?

-Hôjo…

-¿Que le pasa?

-Te acuerdas que últimamente no andaba muy fino y parecía febril

-Si

-Pues ahora hace cinco minutos su madre me ha llamado. Diciéndome que a cogido la gripe y que como la llevaba aguantando durante vario tiempo fingiendo estar bien se le ha complicado y ahora esta fatal, ¡no podrá actuar mañana!

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?, o sea ¿se pondrá bien?¿no es muy grave?

-Si, dice que por eso no nos preocupemos, pero que es bastante fuerte y esta casi a 40 grados, arg ahora que hacemos nos hemos quedado sin actor principal….T.T

-Y su substituto…

-Otro que tal, no recuerdas que hace tres días que no viene, también esta enfermo pero ese esta con un dedo roto (también q cosa de romperse XD)

-Bueno pero un dedo no es nada…¬¬U

-Ya pero el resfriado si que lo es, además quiero perfección no puede haber una princesa con un dedo roto ¡donde se ha visto! Pero dejándolo del tema ese tampoco se puede levantar de la cama…

-Y no hay substituto del substituto del actor n.nU

-Vaya no he caído en la cuenta XD, que no, no hay ¬¬ pero para la próxima vez lo planearé…

-Lo tenemos claro...

-Tu conoces algún chico que sea lo suficientemente capaz para representar durante una hora y media, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, aunque lo haga fatal, ya le ayudaremos en el texto, pero mientras no tenga pánico escénico por favor ¿alguien para representar el papel de princesa?¿conoces a alguien? UUUUUUU dime que si…

-¿Alguien para mañana?

-Si, Kagome alguien, y que sea un chico, a no ser que quieras salvar y besar a una chica, lo cual quedaría un tanto, ejem sin comentarios… conoces a alguien que este a tu disposición las siguientes 24horas…

-Creo que tengo a la persona adecuada, mañana ya te diré algo

-¿No puede ser ahora? ¡Eh! Kagome ¡KAGOME!- Kagome colgó el teléfono

-Suerte, Kagome

-Gracias mama

Antes de empezar a correr hacia el pozo se aturo delante del calendario fijándose en el domingo día 12, el día en que representaría la obra. Al lado del numero 12 se podía observar un pequeño circulo de color negro, la cara de Kagome adopto una leve sonrisa.

-Así podremos disimular mejor sus orejitas.

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azta aquí llegamoz! por desgracia de todos llega esa palabra tan odiada por la gente; continuara XD.

Bueno este es mi regalo de año nuevo XD ahora falta el de reyes XD. Espero que os haya gustado, a sido mas largo que el capitulo anterior (V.v menos mal q vergüenza pase subiendo un capitulo tan corto V.vU)

Y ahora como no a dedicar el fic a todos mis queridos lectores! pos ale a todos los q deben de haber tenido efectos secundarios después de haber leído el fic, muchísimas gracias a:

**Remsie: **q bien q te aya gustado tanto el fic otousan ookami XD, y eso de estudiar U XD como yo ¿no? ale viva la vida perra XD, feliz 2005! Otousan ookami y espero q mis paridas te sigan gustando!

**Mitsuki-luna llena: **tranqui q armarla la armara y mucho XD, esto esq e tenido influencia en cuentos XD recordando viejos tiempo (todo esto viene de las veces q ibamos a barna en el verano y recordabamos x ejemplo los teletubies nn ves como me a afectado XD) bueno feliz 2005! Neko Youkai XD y espero q te continue gustando el fic

**Yan: **Muy bueno, xo q muy bueno tu review XD me pete el culo leyendolo XD jajaja, si te refieres a escribir un fic de Touya te refieres al Touya de Card Captor Sakura O.o, xq si no tengo un fic donde sale x momentos el xo no se si es ese Toya el q mencionas XD, bueno me alegro mucho de q te gustase tanto el fic XD me gusta veros animados, felic 2005! Y espero q sigas riendo con mis fics XD

**Tanita-90: **q bien que te gustase el fic nn, bueno espero que este cap tb te aya gustado, feliz 2005! Y q te sigas divirtiendo con mis idas de olla XD

Ale creo q no me olvido de nadie de felicitar el año a parte de mi N.E.V.O…..mi gato, mi perro XD (esta parte esta censurada por acumulación de estupideces en una frase perdonen las molestias nn)

Lina14


	3. ¡Ya esta aquí! ¡Llegó el día del festiva...

_El bello durmiente_

**Acto 3. Nervios: ¡Ya esta aquí! ¡Llego el día del festival!**

-Q-Q-QUE, NI LOCO! ::¬¬::

-Inuyasha por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, porfa- puso cara de niña buena, dejando caer unas lagrimitas.

-Que no, que no, y que no ::¬¬::

-Venga no le haga eso a la divina Kagome-sama, y se un poco mas compasivo por una vez en tu vida ::U.U::

-Gracias Miroku ::n.n::

-¡Arg!¡que te digo que no!, encima que me... que NOS has dejado tirados aquí, solo viniendo los fines de semana, ¡hasta Shippo a entrado en estado de depresión!

-Que va con que viniese los fines de semana yo ya estaba contento ::n.n::

-Maldito kitsune...::¬¬:: ponte más de su parte anda…

-Lo mismo digo ::n.n::

-¡Sango! ::T.T:: tu también…

-¡Sango-chan! Amiga, a que me apoyas ::n.n::

-Si, contra antes te lleves a este pesado nos harás un gran favor ::u.u:: está más plasta últimamente… no hace nada más que refunfuñar y pasarse horas delante del pozo…

-¿A si? ::o.o::

-Y ahora eso a que viene ::¬¬::- se puso muy rojo

-Viene a que de vez en cuando le podrías hacer algún favor a la divina Kagome-Sama

-¡Mira le he echo el favor de dejarla en paz durante estas CUATRO semanas!

-Que bien que calculas el tiempo cuando nuestra divina Kagome-sama esta afuera- risa maliciosa-

- Maldito monje…::¬¬::

-¡Va venga! que encima pasarás desapercibido, ya que mañana es luna nueva, pliiiiis y así no se verán tus orejas ::n.n::

-¡Por eso mismo no voy!¡y tampoco pienso ponerme falda ni muerto! antes por encima de mi cadáver!

-Maldito orgullo masculino ::¬¬::

-¿Algún problema? ::¬¬::

-Si ::¬¬::

-¡No Kag! ::O.o::- sabia lo que se avecinaba

-¡Osuwari!

-Venga Inuyasha no te hagas derrogar, a mi ya me gustaría que un lindo príncipe con una buena figura me viniera a salvar- puso la mano en...

-¡ARG! HENTAI HOUSHI-SAMA, ¡FLAS!- Sango le había dado una buena bofetada por acariciar cierta parte que ya sabréis ::u.uU::

-Va mira, si lo haces estaré un mes entero aquí _"total después del festival son vacaciones y me podré pasar todo el día ::¬¬U::"_

-De verdad ::¬¬:: no me fio, ya no se que pensar…

-Bueno te traeré cinco bols de ramen instantáneo ::n.n::

-Demasiada amabilidad…::¬¬::

-Diez bols de ramen instantáneo y patatas fritas ::T.T:: solo será una hora y media, y ya esta, de verdad solo eso, nunca más te pediré un favor, pero es que es muy urgente y esta obra la hemos preparado con mucha ilusión y...

-::resignado:: Que haces con tanta charla vamos o que, hay una obra que preparar ::¬¬::

-Gracias- se abalanzó sobre él

-Va-vale ::o.o:: ya lo he entendido venga vámonos...::¬¬:: lo que tengo que llegar ha hacer...me lo as prometido ¿eh?

-¿El que?

- ::¬¬::

-vale, jejeje ::n.n:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de la obra:

-Kagome, ¿lo tienes todo preparado? dentro de media hora empezará la obra, ves haciendo unos últimos repasos con tu amigo, esto... al menos él los necesita y mucho... ::-.-U:: _"mira que tiene poco texto el chaval y como se lía..."_ Bueno pues eso, que seguro que lo necesita…por cierto ¿donde esta?

- ::¬¬U:: ¿donde esta?¿que donde esta? ahora me ocupo de él tu ves tranquila...

-ok... ::ó.ò:: - no estaba muy conforme

-_"Le plantare tal osuwari que no le levantara ni una grúa,::¬¬:: mira que llega a ser cazurro, "que no me pongo falda que no salgo ni loco" maldito orgullo masculino...arg me pone histerica" ¡_Inuyasha sal de una vez del vestuario! que encima que te dan una habitación solo para ti, tanto te cuesta o entro yo y te lo pongo

-¡PARA!¡hago lo que puedo! ya dije yo que no me ponía falda, arg que lío, ¿y este pelo postizo que hago con él?

- ::V.V:: me estoy cansando... déjame que te ayude que queda menos de media hora, entro…

-¡NO!¡Ni se te ocurra!¡yo ya me las arreglo solo!

- _"Lo mataré, lo juro que lo mato, con los nervios que tengo, solo me faltaba estrés...no aguantaré mas..."_

-Inuyasha voy a entrar, solo quedan 20 minutos para empezar…

-¡QUE NO LEÑES!- hacía fuerza contra la puerta para que Kagome no entrase

-Arg ::V.V::...¡Osuwari! Te esta bien empleado- abrió la puerta, cuando entró observó un Inuyasha con cabellos azabache extendido en el suelo por el efecto del osuwari de Kagome, el vestido se lo había puesto al revés, y mal... la peluca con mechones rubios acabando en tirabuzón, estaba echa un desastre toda con nudos...los zapatos de tacón estaban tirados por la habitación, se había resignado ponérselos (y ya no digamos intentar caminar con ellos ::n.n::)- ::¬¬:: eres un desastre Inuyasha- dijo Kagome poniéndose en cuclillas delante de él

-Es tu culpa por convencerme a hacer esto- dijo Inuyasha despegando la cara del suelo

-Ven que te ayudaré- le extendió la mano

-Gracias pero no necesito ayuda- se levanto por su cuenta (::¬¬:: le podías haber cogido la mano)

-¡Ay! que voy ha hacer contigo ::V.v:: menos mal que traje una peluca de recambio, levanta los brazos…

-¿Así? ::O.o::- le quito el vestido lo mejor que pudo intentándolo no dejarlo peor de como estaba

-Me lo imaginaba...::V.vU:: te has dejado los pantalones puestos y no unos discretos sino que son los del haori ::¬¬::

-¿Qué pasa? ::¬¬::

-Menos mal que el vestido es largo y no se verán, a mi no me importa que no te los quites pero como son tan poco discretos que no se vayan a notar...vuelve a levantar los brazos que te pongo bien el vestido.

-Me moveré lo menos posible para que no se noten, ya que con esas cosas no podré dar ni un paso- dijo señalando los zapatos de tacón medio destrozados

-Esas cosas son zapatos, y ya tenia previsto que no conseguiríamos que te los pusieses, además que solo dando un paso te pegaras un buen piño. A este paso no se que va a ser de la obra, si un drama o una comedia ::V.v::

-Se siente yo nunca he ido con esas cosas ::¬¬:: y ni ganas de intentarlo

-Date la vuelta- Kagome le recogió largo pelo azabache y encima discretamente le puso la peluca- mejor así… a ver por eso te he traído unas zapatillas de estar por casa o las que normalmente se suelen llevar en los balnearios, al menos con eso sabrás caminar, así podremos disimular mejor de que no vas descalza

-A bueno, eso "creo" que si que lo puedo llevar- dijo no muy convencido (admitámoslo es un total desastre ::¬¬U::)

-A ver…perfecto ::n.n::

-Kagome ¿estás lista? Quiero reuniros a todos antes de empezar la obra

-Si ya voy, un segundo. A ver déjame verte Inuyasha- el hanyou refunfuñó y giró la cabeza a un lado- _"Que mono que esta jijiji ::n.n::"_ Espera te falta un detalle, la corona…jajaja ::XD:: ahora si que estas completo, jijiji

-Hum ::¬¬::, y dime ¿porque tu aun no te as cambiado?

-¿Yo? me cambiaré ahora, es que salgo en el segundo acto

-¿Segundo que? ::ò.ó:: - dijo intentando poner interés

-Nada...::V.vU:: Bueno vamos allá…

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mujujujujuju, (entrada triunfal con una música malévola ascendiendo desde el suelo rodeada de humo) aquí tenéis otro cap! (vale no puedo saludar como una persona normal ¬¬U, esq no lo puedo evitar XD)

Primero de todo ¡hola! Soy lina015 xo me e cambiado el nick n.n solo aviso para q no os lleveis un susto diciendo a ver si as abeis equivocado XD

Bueno este cap no se si este será tan gracioso como los otros, hasta creo q este no tiene nada de interesante -.-U, y para no tener nada interesante he tardado un poquito en actualizar, ya q se supone q tenía q estar pa reyes XD jejejeje (risa algo nerviosa) bueno no se espero vuestras opiniones diciendo que tal os a parecido, los siguientes caps espero q para vuestro gusto tengan más humor, pos me dejo de rollos que si no esto se hace largísimo y la gente me pega (auch! . ) Bueno agradezco el cap a:

**Mitsuki-Luna Llena: **Pos si los dos primeros son Light este ya no te digo TT y ya faltaran un par como mucho tres caps pa terminarlo TT mala! neko youkai malo (ahora lina-chan empieza a planear cosas malevolas para acerle sufrir) se donde vives! Muajajaja (esta ultima es verdad q encima es al lao de mi casa XD) no tranqui no me enfado es para poner algo XD, y eso de q Kagome se avuerguenza no es por hôjo si no q recibira su primer beso en la obra. Bueno tanks x el review nOn as sio la primera XD, espero q te guste este cap aunq realmente este si es Light de veras TT XD.

**Remsie: **Wolas otousan ookami! nOn, tu ser muy inteligente TT adivinar todo TT, y enicma ahora yo dar cuenta de ser fic muy xo q muy previsible (al estilo de ciertas dos pelis q ya emos visto de cierta serie XD, aunq la ultima q vimos anda q no lo era de previsible y acian crossovers O.o wow!) bueno dejarme de rollos q si no enrollar XD, bueno yo fastidiar un tanto mucho x el dia en el cual actualizar ya q tu estudiar y yo perrear XD, gracias x el review!

**Kagome-N: **Igualmente x el feliz año XD! Un poco de retraso xo ya se sabe .UUUUU. Me alegra q te guste tanto el fic y que pases un buen rato XD, huy yo es que escribiéndolo no podía, no me creía las paranoias q me podían llegar a dar, y la parte esa del Sota es la q mas me gusto XD. Bueno respecto a que algunas palabras no las entiendes pos no se O.o no me habia dado cuenta estoy intentándolo arreglar porque de seguro que algun catalanismo se me a escapado n.nU, si ves algun error asi, en este cap ya me avisaras aunq sea por mail xo gracias por decirmelo igualmente asi vigilo mas, y muchas tanks x el review O!

**IrIs-OdY:** Wi nOn! q buen que te gustase, y mas bien dicho no es que tenga imaginación es que la tengo demasiado alocada, sobretodo me afectan los estudios XD entonces es ese momento en que la cabeza no razona bien y sale lo q sale XD, bueno pos intentare actualizar antes . y grachias x el review nOn!

**Megumi014:** Hola, en estos momentos pues muy bien V.vU xo muy mal si no actualizas ya cierto fic q ya sabes a cual me refiero ¬¬, al menos aunq lo ayas echo en un momento q estabas rayada, q si no no lo aces ¬¬U te agradezco los reviews ¬¬U, gracias x ellos…V.vU

Iepa O.o si q me e enrollao contestando los reviews O.o si es mas largo q el fic casi casi XD, bueno ata aquí he llegao ahora si me despido! nOn ta pronto!

Lina-chan


	4. Nunca pidas ayuda a un inu para que actú...

_El Bello durmiente_

**Acto 4. Actuar: Nunca pidas ayuda a un Inu para que actúe**

"Por fin mi querida reina, hemos tenido a una preciosa niña, celebremos una gran fiesta para que todo el reino se entere del nacimiento de su futura princesa" – dijo el rey muy orgulloso de si mismo.

"Sí, que conozcan la alegría que nosotros también sentimos al haber tenido a Aurora."

"Saludos majestad"- aparecieron tres hermosas hadas (bueno una de ellas era un chico o sea que muy hermosa como que no XD) – "somos tres hadas que venimos a concederle un deseo cada una de nosotras a la nueva heredera del reino."

"Bienvenidas seáis hadas"- dijo el rey dándoles la de bienvenida.

"Yo"- dijo la primera hada alzando su varita- "le concederé una belleza comparable a la de la aurora boreal, en honor a su nombre."

"Princesa aurora…"- dijo el segundo hado (si se puede decir así XD)- "yo os concederé una voz más preciosa que la de los ruiseñores."

"Y por último yo..."- empezó a decir Mayumi que también hacía el papel de hada.

"HO HO HO HO HO!"- Una risa maliciosa resonó por todo el escenario desde la parte más oscura. En efecto era Junji quien representaba el papel de bruja malvada, y se quería vengar porque le había tocado ese "ridículo" papel, y actuaría lo mejor posible para llevarse los meritos del público.

"¿Qué pasa?¿quien hay?"- la reina se aferró a su pequeño bebe que tenía en sus brazos.

"¿Con que no me invitáis a mi también a la fiesta? ¿eh?..." – empezó a aparecer una sombra siniestra por detrás del escenario.

_"Junji se ha emocionado, seguro que se venga porque le a tocado ese papel **¬¬**, no sabe perder..." – _Mayumi ya se temía la venganza de Junji.

"¿Tan malvada creéis que soy para no invitarme? Bueno si pensáis eso de mi...v.v, no tendré más remedio que también concederle yo un deseo a vuestra adorable princesa…¡PRINCESA! ¬¬ "- se dirigió con una mirada asesina y potente hacía la reina, que aun estaba abrazando fuertemente al supuesto bebé (es un muñeco, estilo baby born XD) – "viviréis feliz, el pueblo os adorara gracias a vuestra incalculable belleza y amabilidad, pero…" - pausa corta de silencio, y Junji baja la mirada y da la espalda a los reyes - "…a los dieciséis años se pinchará con la aguja de un huso y…." - de repente levanta la cabeza se gira bruscamente y señala con el dedo el bebé que esta en brazos de la reina – "Y SE MORIRA! HO HO HO HO HO!" _"Que te a parecido Mayumi ¬¬, je supérame"_

_"Que miedo, -.- se a pasado...-.-UUUU" – _Mayumi quedó muy sorprendida de los dotes de actor que tenía Junji, pero no lo quería reconocer.

"¡Oh! pobre de nuestra hija y ahora que aremos..."- dijo entre sollozos la reina.

"A-aun fa-falta mi-mi de-deseo"- Mayumi aun estaba un poco asustada de la gran actuación de Junji - ejem…_ "relajémonos" " _La princesa Aurora se pinchará el dedo con la aguja de un huso… pero NO MORIRÁ… caerá en un profundo sueño, y despertará al contacto de los labios de alguien que la ame de verdad."

"Entonces mandaré quemar todos los husos del país para que así nuestra princesa cuando cumpla dieciséis años no le pase nada, esperemos... "– dijo resignado el pobre rey que quedó aturdido al recibir la mala noticia.

OH:OoO: CLAP CLAP CLAP. El público empezó a aplaudir al concluir la escena.

Mientras tanto detrás del telón…

"¡Princesa Aurora! ¡Princesa Aurora! es tu turno te toca salir" _"¿Donde se habrá metido aquél..." – _Eri estaba estresada buscando a la Princesa Aurora que no aparecía por ninguna parte _– " arg ¬¬ de verdad, me esta volviendo loca a míralo""_ ¿Estas preparado te toca salir."

"¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿ya? O.o ¡no! aun no, tengo que hablar con Kagome, ei ¡no!"

"Ella aun se esta preparando" – le cogió de la oreja (es humana la oreja acordaros n.n) y le empezó a obligándolo a seguirle – "tu sigue las indicaciones de los que están en un agujero del suelo, aquello que sobresale ¿ok?"

"¿En esa cosa de ahí? ¿hay personas?"

"Sí -.-" – dijo cansinamente – "venga suerte" - y le empujó

"¡Ya estoy aquí!" – dijo Kagome apareciendo por detrás de Eri, acababa de llegar, se había puesto ya el disfraz - "¿ya a salido Inu...? esto..." "_Mejor que no sepan su nombre real...n.nU" "¿_la Princesa Aurora?"

"Sí Kagome allá va" – dijo Eri tan tranquilamente señalando a un muy torpe Inuyasha dirigirse al centro del escenario.

"¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¿que pasa? ¿qué es esto?"- se había enredado el pie con una cuerda del telón, se lo intentaba quitar moviendo el pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue lanzar hacia atrás una de las zapatillas que llevaba, y que se le enredase mas la cuerda. (que desastre n.nU)

"Que mal que lo hace, ¿es un chico verdad el que actúa?" – susurró un chica de la primera fila a su compañera.

"Si lo hace fatal v.v no sabe caminar como dios manda…"

"¬¬ ¡que!" - Inuyasha empezó a apretar el puño maldiciendo a todo el público que se empezaba a reír de él, pero le entró un escalofrió en el cuerpo, recordó las palabras de Kagome que le había dicho antes.

(Flashback)

"Si escuchas comentarios entre el publico no hagas ni digas nada, o si no cuando se acabe la obra te esperará una buena tanda de osuwaris v.v"

"¡Kagome!" – dijo Inuyasha intentando recuperarse del efecto del conjuro.

"Ups lo siento, bueno esto ya es un aviso n.n, recuerda te estaré observando ¬¬"- eso último lo dijo muy seria.

(End to Flashback)

Inuyasha dirigió la mirada hacía la amiga de Kagome por si le hacia alguna seña para que hiciese algo, y encontró a Kagome allí, a su lado, se quedo perplejo mirándola nunca había visto a Kagome tan...

"¡Ei princesa aurora! di lo siguiente"- eran los chicos que había debajo suyo con el texto en las manos para ayudarle.

"¿Qué?"- esto lo dijo un poco alto.

"Dirígete a los reyes y di: ¿en que puedo ayudaros padre?"

"¿EN QUE PUEDO AYUDAROS PADRE?"- lo dijo con un tono tipo pasota y muy alto.

"E-esto n.nU" – dijo el rey un poco asustado de la manera en que recitó el texto - "Aurora hoy es tu dieciseisavo aniversario ¿deseas alguna cosa?"

_"Pues mira ahora que lo dices me gustaría acabar de completar de una vez la Shikon, ser un demonio completo, darle un buen escarmiento a ese lobo de pacotilla…y bueno por pedir que no falte, ¿a ver como lo digo esto?""_Ejem deseo..."

"No deseo nada en particular, solo que el reino vaya bien, y vuestra salud padre y madre" – dijo el chico para que Inuyasha lo repitiese.

"¿Qué?"- dirigiéndose a los de abajo.

"Venga di eso" – empezó a impacientarse.

"Si..." – no quería decir eso, pero si no lo decía sabia lo que le esperaba – "No deseo nada en particular… solo que el reino vaya bien y vuestra salud padre y madre…" - dijo sin ánimos.

"¿No lo hace del todo mal no Kagome?" – preguntó Eri para buscar algún apoyo y no caer en una depresión en aquél instante.

"Si tu lo dices --U" _"No se que narices habrá lanzado hacia atrás con el pie, pero de verdad que es un desastre..."- _Kagome se percató en aquel momento de un objeto que estaba fuera de su sitio - _ "_¿Eing? ¿y esta cuerda?" - Kagome cogió la cuerda, pero antes de empezarla a estirar, se dio cuenta que el otro extremo de la cuerda acababa justamente en el pie de Inuyasha- "¡Por Kami! OO" – Kagome se quedó paralizada.

"¡¿Que pasa!" – preguntó preocupada Eri.

"Se ha enredado el pie con la cuerda del telón OO, como haga un movimiento brusco se caerá el telón y le arrastrará."

"¡Oh no! OO ¡que desastre...! T.T" – Eri ya se desesperaba – "no ganaremos ni emborrachando al publico T.T ¡Arg! OO ahora empieza a caminar, es el trozo en que se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse y encuentra el huso, que no se tropiece T.T" – juntó las manos en forma de súplica como si rezase - "¡porfaporfaporfa!"

"Ya no le queda mucha mas cuerda para continuar avanzando que te apuestas que tirara de ella con lo bestia que es...-.-U!"

"¡Pst! los de abajo ahora que hago" – Inuyasha se dirigió a los chicos que tenia debajo suyo para que le diesen alguna indicación.

"¿Ves el huso que tienes delante de ti? haz ver que te pinchas y te desmayas."

_"¿Yo desmayarme? ò.ó JA, aré ver que me pincho con esa cosa, husa heso o lo que sea y ya esta" - _ Inuyasha se dispuso a avanzar pero… - "¡WAAA!"- dio un paso muy grande hacia el huso, y como ya no le quedaba más cuerda, eso provoco que se cayera de morros. La zapatilla que le quedaba se fuera volando hacia delante, y esta vez el público vio la zapatilla, que chocó contra el huso, el cual se empezó a balancearse, y este se cayó encima de Inuyasha pinchándole el dedo de verdad (desastre total v.vU) – "¡AUUUUUUU!" – exclamó (más bien dicho gritó de dolor XD).

"Quédate así no te muevas quieto, quieto" – le dijo uno de los chicos que estaban debajo del suelo.

Inuyasha se giró, dejando a espaldas al público, para apretarse el dedo para que no le hiciese tanto daño.

"Al menos a quedado bastante real no crees Kagome -.-U" – se dirigió Eri a su amiga.

"S-si -.-U" – dijo Kagome

"HO HO HO HO! Por mucho que quemaseis todos los husos del reino no podría evitar pincharse con uno de ellos" – dijo la malvada/o bruja/o (como queráis decirlo XD).

"Si que le pone emoción al papel -.-U… Bueno ahora me toca a mi ya vera este Junji ¬¬"

"Mayumi no te pases tu también ¬¬" – le dijo Eri que ya se esperaba que Mayumi le intentaría superar para no quedarse atrás.

"No que va ¬¬"- y Mayumi junto con las otras dos hadas salieron al escenario a consolar a la reina que estaba llorando por su hija muerta – "Majestades no os preocupéis el hechizo que yo lancé a la princesa Aurora hace 16 años ahora surte efecto y solo esta durmiendo."

"Ahora haremos que todo el pueblo duerma junto a ella y rodearemos el castillo de zarzales para que la malvada bruja no se entrometa." – dijo Yuka que era otra de las hadas.

"Y así esperar al joven valiente que la salve de su sueño eterno...v.v" - dijo Mayumi con voz melancólica haciendo una reverencia.

"OH!" - CLAP CLAP CLAP el público empezó a aplaudir

"Esto...eso no entraba en el texto...¿no Kagome? -.-U" – dijo Eri

"Lo se...v.vU pero creo que es para dar el toque…"

"¿Que tal a quedado?" – dijo alegremente Mayumi – "¿a que le e dado un toque chic a la obra n.n?"

"si mayumi si -.-U…" - dijo resignada Eri.

"¡Je! te he superado Junji ¬¬**" -** dijo toda feliz dirigiéndose a Junji.

"Ya veras yo no me rendiré tan facilmente Mayumi ¬¬**"**- los dos se mandaban miradas amenazantes donde les salían chispas de los ojos.

"Que miedo...-.-U" – dijo Eri – "bueno Kagome, te toca, ya han echo el cambio de escenario, corre y hazlo lo mejor posible n.n salva la obra plis! T.T"

"¡¿Qué, ya! Oo" – la empujaron hacia el escenario.

"¡Suerte! n.n" - le dijeron todos desde el otro lado del escenario.

Narrador: Y un buen día un joven valiente atraído por los rumores de un castillo rodeado de zarzales, llegó al recóndito reino.

_-"Bueno vamos allá T.T probemos mis facultades de actriz…" _– se animó a si misma Kagome.

Kagome cogió aire y se dispuso a recitar su papel.

Continuara…

En vuestras pantallas del ordenador aparece un cielo negro, negro, negro con estrellas (como si estuvieseis en medio de la galaxia) y se empieza a apreciar una música… esa música es…O.O ¡la banda sonora de Star Wars! y empiezan a aparecer las letras amarillas x debajo...que dicen lo siguiente…

N.e.v.o: ¬.¬U ya empezamos con sus presentaciones cutres…temed lectores…

HO HO HO HO! aquí toy yo! la loca de la autora de este fic ñijijijijiji XD.

Lina-chan: eh! no quites la música q aun estoy saludando a los lectores ¬¬ q te veo venir N.e.v.o.

N.e.v.o. en estos momentos: ¬.¬U Me vengare y te provocare piños en Internet

Lina-chan: Mas de los q tengo?¿ ToT

Bueno…T.T después de un ataque de depresión x parte de la autora al saber q superara las 2000 caídas de Internet en lo q va de año …

Nevo: ¬¬U no exageres

Lina-chan: ¬¬ es la verdad que los e contado si no pregúntaselo a Remsie

Remsie en estos momentos: Estado sin conexión, motivo: Bakamon

Lina-chan: pos a Siri-chan ¬¬

Siri-chan en estos momento: Estado sin conexión, motivos: varios, sin describir.

Lina-chan me rindo T.T total ya perdí la cuenta de los piños que tengo desde que empezó el año T.T

Ne.v.o: ¿ves? No tienes testigos

Lina-chan: me callo v.vU…Eto…n.nU paso a responder mis apreciados reviews n.n muchas tanks a todos/as los/as q leéis la historia nOn!

**Kagome-inulove: **Tanks por leerte mi fic nOn, te lo deje tan emocionante?¿ n.n me alegro que te gustase tanto n.n. Oye q estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el nick que tienes (jejejeje carababas) bueno me dejo de rollos n.nU, y bueno ahora intentaré actualizar más rápido que esto ya se acaba n.n (intentaré actualizar antes de irme a Londres x si me quedo x el camino v.v)(q sádica q soy n.n). Y bueno gracias por desearme suerte! Lo mismo digo nOn, nos vemos!

**Remise: **XD solo puedo decir eso XD. Este es el review mas…como decirlo?¿ sin sentido?¿ desordenado?¿ XD anda q tb se te han adelantado en lo del review, q injusticia . antes van los otousan o , bueno al menos as dejado review como tu dices XD, bueno y eso de la fiebre de inuyasha q quieres q te diga XD como q ahora gracias a ciertos elementos (no cal decir nombres v.v) yo tb me estoy viciando (y de lo lindo) a…(si hay q admitirlo v.vU) si a Naruto O Kya Naruto (carababas) bueno, my despedir in indio e in english! (+o- pillar XD) a ver si esta vez nou olvidar writtin in indio XD, ta pronto nOn!

**Nazuna-chan: **Hi! Nazuna-chan nOn (o como quieras q te llame XD), ale ya te agregue el msn y este es el resultado XD tu eres la privilegiada de ser le primera en leer el fic n.n, lo prometido es deuda nOn, gracias x tus ánimos en el fic n.n me ayudan mucho y bueno si tanto te gusta este fic aquí tienes otro cap! Disfrútalo nOn! Hasta pronto! nOn

**Svr-a9: **Ne aquí tienes el cap que tanto ansiabas tener n.n (aunq me e demorado en actualizarlo n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU), a mi tb me gustaría que hiciesen las obras de teatro cambiando de papeles, que monos no?¿ ver a los chicos de tu clase con falda XD MUAJAJAJAJA (risa malévola) si y confundirian las mentes inocentes v.v (bueno la mia es tan perversa q anda que no mal pensaría XD hohoho). Que bien que te guste el fic y te parezca gracioso n.n, me alegra hacer reír a la gente durente un rato XD. Bueno aquí no esta la escena del beso xo tranqui que ya se aproxima n.n, espero que disfrutes del cap ta pronto nOn!

**LiT4-cH4n: **Aquí tienes el cap n.n, si esta vez e tardado mucho gomen ne V.V, el proximo cap segurísimo que lo tendrás dentro de muy poquito n.n (en una semana +o- n.n depende de cómo tire este ordenara eh! N.e.v.o. ¬¬) Bueno que bien que te guste el fic, y gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora, aunque siempre hay de mejores n.n yo voy titando y mientras a la gente se ría con mis fics yo ya estoy feliz nOn. Bueno a ver si proximo cap te gusta tb n.n (espero q toque lo que estas esperando, xq tengo q hacer cálculos de haber si llega…u.uU) bueno grachias por el review, ta pronto nOn!

**Crazy niña: **Eto…n.nU guau!© ejem…n.n…esto…si v.v lo confieso se que se parece, un poco, bastante, mucho, demasiado, vale es clavado al capitulo de Card captor Sakura…pero por aquel entonces cuando se me ocurrío este fic, 1 no me acordé de ese capitulo, 2 no me acorde de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos XD, xo si hacía esa obra Inuyasha tenía mucho papel y dialogo y no era plan, era mejor dejarlo durmiendo toda la obra XD (me entiendes?¿) Bueno solo decir que este fic no lo hice pensando en CCS si no en como hacer sufrir a Inuyasha XD, espero que ahora entiendas q es una idea original aunque se parezca bastante a CCS n.n, bueno nos vemos, gracias por el review, asta pronto! nOn

**Mitsuki-Luna Llena: **v.vU es nee-chan, a ver niisan cuando aprendemos XD, que nuestros otousan nos van a tener que enseñar ortografía XD (aunq a uno de ellos mejor no hablarles de ortografía española XD). Solo te felicito por tu regreso a Internet (has vuelto a la vida TT) y gracias x dejarme el review, a ver si este cap no es tan Light como tu dices XD, ta pronto niisan nOn.

Y bueno este cap se lo dedico a dos amigas muy frikis de Inuyasha, q aunq no me dejen review merecen salir XD, (xq los reviews no es lo último del mundo no?¿ antes van las amigas?¿ ò.ó no?¿) Muchas tanks a las dos nOn: **Asami-chan** (aunq yo te digo asami-sama mi sensei n.n) y a **Karina-chan** n.n (x fin tienes aquí el fic XD y si el mundo es un pañuelo XD).

**Atención ò.ó:** Eto…guau! Es una marca registrada q tiene © copyright, pedirles los derechos a mi otro otousan inu ò.ó eso si no esta estudiando o si cazurro le permite conectarse XD.

Bueno me dejo de paridas y aquí me despido n.n gracias x haber leído el cap y espero que lo hayais disfrutado nOn me despido con un enorme! TA PRONTOOO! (como e contestado todos los reviews XD)

N.e.v.o: q?¿ ¬.¬ otra vez dejandome en segundo plano?¿

Lina: mira ordenador poseido v.v… (va a x super glue3 y cinta aislante y le cierra la unidad de DVD para q no se abra sola) v.v ahora callaras un rato.

N.e.v.o: . mefh venjarer! (traducción: me vengaré)

Lina-chan


	5. Nunca aré eso

_El Bello Durmiente_

**Acto 5. Negación: Nunca aré "eso"**

_-Mira que lo haces complicado_ – protestaba una chica de media melena llamada Eri a un hanyou ahora humano – ¿_como te puedes haber enredado el pie de está manera tan complicada? _– iba quejándose mientras le intentaba sacar la cuerda del telón del pie de Inuyasha.

_-Keh! No es mi problema que haya estos trastos por el medio_ – refunfuñó cruzando los brazos.

_-Y tampoco es mi problema, que seas tan torpe para enredarte con esta cosa, que aun me pregunto como te lo has hecho _-.-U _Bueno al caso, estírate en esta cama_ – le señalaba una camilla, porque al final de las patas llevaba unas pequeñas ruedas – _tranquilo no te va a comer, es una camilla que me prestaron, ya que esto nos será más fácil para movilizarlo para los cambio de escena, venga túmbate y deja que te decoremos, y te volvamos a poner los zapatos de tacón_ ¬¬ - cogió los zapatos y se los puso - _ponle cuatro flores por aquí y listos_ – le ordenó a un chico que tenía a su lado - _tu cierra los ojos y no hace falta que hagas nada, tu solo déjate llevar_ n.n

_-¿Cómo que me deje llevar_ ò.o – preguntó curioso el hanyou.

_-Deja que Kagome haga todo el papel_ n.n _tu estate quietecito y síguele el juego_ n.n

_-¿Seguirle el juego_ ò.ó – Inuyasha ya se estaba cansando de tanto misterio.

_-Tú cierra los ojos y no te muevas ni un pelo si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias_ ¬¬ – Eri le envió una de sus miradas que verdaderamente dan miedo.

_-Va-vale_ ¬¬U – dijo Inuyasha con algo de miedo.

Obedientemente se estiró en la camilla y cerró los ojos, le pusieron cuatro florecillas y acto seguido lo colocaron detrás de los decorados de los zarzales para que no lo viese nadie del público, mientras tanto en el escenario…

_-¡HO HO HO! ¡No me podrás vencer! atacadle fieles súbditos_ - ordenó la malvada bruja, o lo que sería lo mismo, Junji.

_-No seré derrotado tan fácilmente, ¡con mi fiel espada y valentía ya veréis! Kyaaaa_ – Nuestro apuesto héroe se dispuso a atacar a todos los "monstruos" que venían para arrebatarle su vida.

_-Wow_ T.T _después de semanas y semanas coordinando los movimientos de ataque, está quedando chulísimo, lloro de la emoción_ ToT _Kagome, definitivamente estás salvando la obra_ ;.; – dijo Eri esperanzada desde el otro lado del escenario – _Wa _O.o _prestad todos atención ¡qué llega la hora de la muerte de la bruja! **"Seguro que se vuelve a inventar más papel para darle un toque "chic" a la obra**_** ¬¬U"**

_-Oh… ¿por qué…?_ **:Flas:** -se dejó caer al suelo apoyándose en las dos rodillas- _No...mi final... no, no puede s-s-ser ¡así!_ - se toca la mano donde le había clavado la espada el valiente héroe - _¿P-Por qué...?_ - levanto la mano como queriendo coger algo del cielo_- ho ho ho..._- y se acabó de tirar al suelo desmayándose.

_-¡¡¡Ooooooohhh!.!.!_ OoO **:Clap! Clap! Clap:** - Todo el público entró en furor, se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir.

En cambio todos los compañeros de clase, incluida la mismísima Kagome de encima del escenario: -.-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kagome entró en razón y se dispuso a hacer su papel, se giró para observar como retiraban los zarzales del escenario para dejar ver a una hermosa princesa Aurora.

_-¡Oh! que princesa tan hermosa_ – exclamó nuestro querido héroe.

_-Jo-Joven..._-.-U - Mayumi aun estaba bastante aturdida después de la gran actuación de Junji – _Ella…_ -dijo señalando con el dedo y con mucha desgana - _es la princesa que está sometida al malvado hechizo... que tengas mucha suerte, ojala la despiertes seáis felices y comáis muchas perdices, yo me retiraré de mi combate…pero con la cabeza bien alta_ - dijo apretando fuertemente el puño – _nunca me rendiré…nunca…_ - Mayumi se fue poco a poco del escenario con la cabeza bien alta.

_-¡Tsk! Kagome…_ - dijo en voz baja Yuka –_ sigamos con la obra… ya intentaremos animarla después_ n.nU – Kagome asintió, y Yuka se dispuso a recitar sus últimas frases - _Para liberarla tendrá que tener contacto con los labios de alguien que la ame de verdad_ – Movió ligeramente su varita y se inclinó en pose de reverencia.

_-Si vos la amáis besadla por favor_ – recitó el último hado o hada, que era Shinnosuke, también movió ligeramente la varita se inclinó y ambos abandonaron el escenario caminando hacía atrás en la misma pose, dejando a la pareja sola.

Kagome se dispuso a hacer lo que era un gran error en su vida. Se acercó a Inuyasha el cual, cosa rara continuaba con los ojos cerrados haciendo ver que dormía, pero estaba con el ceño fruncido, se apoyó en la cama la cual se movió un poco.

_-**"No han puesto los frenos…ay como se nos vaya la camilla…"**_**- **pensó Kagome – **_"Bueno…en fin, que esto sea rápido, y por favor kami que este de aquí no me mate luego…_v.vU"**

_**-"¿Lo habré oído bien? ¿O es mi condición humana que hace oír cosas raras? ¿Me tienen que besar a mi? el príncipe me tiene que besar a mi, que es... arg ¡no! es ¡Kagome! ¡Esto sí que no! hasta aquí llego yo ¬¬"** -_ Inuyasha notaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro la respiración de Kagome, entonces de repente… - _¡ah no esto si que no!_ ¬¬ - la cogió de los hombros, la puso de pie, él también se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco por culpa de los tacones y dijo – _Kagome nos vamos_ ¬¬

_-¡QUÉ!_ O.O (público incluido)

_-Ay…_ -.-U _ya sabía yo que no me podía fiar de este tipo_ v.vU – dijo Eri bastante resignada – _Bueno…_v.v _¡tú!_ ¬¬

_-S-sí _o.o – dijo un chico con gafas, que había estado a su lado de ayudante durante toda la obra.

_-¿Has atado la cuerda que te he dicho a la pata de la camilla?_ ¬¬

_-Cla-claro_ o.o – seguía recto como un palo, como si Eri fuera un sargento y él un mísero soldado.

_-Ok_ n.n – Eri cogió la cuerda y empezó a tirar de ella arrastrando la camilla hacía ellos – _como nosotros no podemos ir a recoger la camilla al escenario pues la camilla vendrá a nosotros_ n.n _y es que mi genial obra no será arruinada…_ - dijo con fuego en los ojos.

De mientras… en pleno escenario cuando la camilla se movía sola… n.nU

Público: -.-U _¿la cama se mueve sola?_

_-¿Co-como que nos vamos? _– dijo Kagome bastante enfadada y a la vez aliviada, **(N.A. 1- Enfadada: porqué no le ha podido besar, y porqué ha arruinado la obra. 2- Aliviada: porqué no le ha tenido que besar delante de tanta gente).**

_-Exacto nos vamos_ ¬¬ _"eso" que te tocaba hacer ahora no entraba en los planes_ ¬\\\**¬ **_a mi nunca me dijiste nada de "eso" _– dijo algo avergonzado pensando en lo que podría haber pasado hace poco.

_-¡Pues claro que no te lo dije! Si te lo llego a decir ¿acaso me hubieras echo caso y hubieras venido?_ ¬¬

_-Claro que no _¬¬ - Contestó como lo más obvio del mundo.

_-¿Ves? _¬¬ _y era urgente, te necesitábamos, no podía pensar en nadie más_ v.v _bueno sí_ ¬¬ _en Kouga_ ¬¬ _seguro que hubiera aceptado encantado_ v.v

_-¡QUÉ!_ O\\\\\\\o – Inuyasha no se esperaba ese golpe tan bajo – _ese lobo de pacotilla no te hace "eso" ni en sueños, antes le corto el cuello_ ¬¬

_-Pues si tanto te preocupa que me besara…_ ¬¬ **_"Porque no lo haces tu…_v\\\\\\\v_"_ **– eso último se lo quedo para ella, era algo que nunca tendría el suficiente valor de decírselo.

_-Si tanto me preocupa de que te hiciera "eso" ¿Qué?_ ¬¬ - Inuyasha quería una respuesta.

_-Y dale con el "eso"_ ¬¬ - dijo en voz baja, pero que el hanyou logró alcanzar a oír, cosa que a él le provocó algo de sonrojo – _NADA_ v.v _¡es que nunca entenderás a una mujer!_ ¬¬

_-¡¿Y eso a que viene ahora?.! _Ò.Ó– le preguntó como si la afirmación no viniera al caso.

_-Buueeeeno…_v.v _mejor que dejen las discusiones matrimoniales para luego, y hagamos realidad lo que el público está esperando _– Eri acabó de recoger la camilla y le quitó la cuerda – _¿alguien que tenga fuerza y buena puntería?_ n.n tú ¬¬ - se volvió a dirigir al mismo chico.

_-S-sí _o.o_ ¿q-qué quiere que haga señora? Di-digo Eri_ – pronunció débilmente.

_-Mira, ves al chico ¿no? pues quiero que le lances la camilla con todas tus fuerzas hacía las piernas, para que así vaya recta y entonces le dará, perderá el equilibrio, porque va con tacones, y ya he podido comprobar que no es lo suyo caminar con ellos, entonces caerá, Kagome caerá encima de él y entonces… ¡yaaaaaiiii!_ _un perfecto final feliz _n.n _ale, venga con todas tus fuerzas que yo se que tu puedes_ n.n – y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

_-S-sí – _se colocó bien las gafas, salió un brillo especial de ellas y…- _¡AHORA SABRÁN QUIEN SOY YO! EL NÚMERO UNO EN GIMNASIA DE LA CLASE_

_3-B ¡ORYAAAAAAAA! _– levantó la camilla y todo del suelo.

_-Q-que basto que es el tío_ -.-U – Eri quedó alucinada.

_-¡KYAAAAAAAA!_ – y con toda sus fuerzas envió la camilla, que iba más recta que un palo, hacía Inuyasha.

Y claro, como él está en su forma humana, discutiendo con Kagome no se dio ni cuenta de que venía la camilla hacía él, hasta qué.

**:Baam: **

Toda la camilla le dio en las piernas **(N.A: no hace falta decir que a la velocidad que iba le hizo su daño v.vU)** como dijo Eri, gracias a su inexperiencia en llevar zapatos de tacón perdió el equilibrio, se cogió a lo primero que encontró que fue los hombros de Kagome, pero Kagome tampoco se esperaba que Inuyasha la cogería y entonces ambos empezaron a caer hacía atrás, y justamente cayeron encima de la cama.

Pero es que aun más justamente, gracias al impulso de la caída ambos quedaron…

_-Wow _O.o y _encima la camilla se ha frenado ¿le has puesto los frenos?_ – le preguntó Eri a su ayudante.

_-Claro_ v.v _si es que pienso en todo…_ - **(N.A: solo faltaba que se echase flores n.nU)**

Kagome tenía los ojos como platos, observando los orbes celestes del individuo que tenía delante, cosa que él también estaba atónito ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

No, no podía ser ¡le estaba besando! Bueno… un beso accidental ¡Pero era un beso! Kagome no se lo podía creer, no circulaba ningún pensamiento en su cabeza, solo, solo… esos ojos, y esa sensación… que le inducía a cerrar lentamente los ojos… ¡pero que sensación y que narices! De alguna manera ella quería separarse y a la vez quedarse así para siempre.

Pe-pero que estaba pasando, ni él mismo podía reaccionar **(N.A: tampoco quería XD)**, la tenía cogida de los hombros, encima de él, y estaba haciendo "eso" que no quería hacer antes ni loco, pero que ahora tampoco se arrepentía. Y como de un hechizo se tratase esos ojos chocolate de ella, le hicieron que poco a poco fuera cerrando los suyos. Total, por una vez que se le mostraba la oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar, de mientras aprovecharía el momento, después ya vendría lo que vendría.

Ella al ver como él iba cerrando los ojos, no tardó en reaccionar y también los acabó de cerrar.

¡Y así! como tenía que acabar decentemente la obra, ambos estaban en una perfecta escena que a todo el público le entró ganas de llorar y todo de lo bonito que había quedado. **(N.A: ya que la grandiosa mayoría de público eran chicas v.v y muuuuy sensibles).**

_-Perfecto Kagome_ ;.; – decía Eri entre pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, y con una cámara de vídeo a su lado – _más precioso no podía haber quedado ¡si es que tú sabes salvar la obra!_ ToT

_-Pero si con su idea a sido ella la que la ha salvado, ¿por cierto…por qué grabará solo este momento_ -.-U? – decía Yuka a Ayumi, en susurros para que Eri no lo escuchase.

_-¡A callar!_ ¬¬ _Además esto hay que grabarlo_ n.n _ya podremos retransmitir el primer beso de Kagome _n.n _ejem _v.v _bueno_ n.n _¿estáis todos preparados para salir?_ – preguntó Eri a todos, cogiendo un cesto con pétalos al igual que el resto.

_-¡Sí!_ –respondieron todos.

_-Sí…_T.T – respondió Mayumi en un rincón oscuro, y aun con la moral bastante baja.

_-Pu-pues venga_ n.nU _que esos dos ya se están alargando con el beso_ ¬¬U – Y Eri salió la primera – _¡VIVA LOS NOVIOOOOOOOOS!_ – gritó lanzando pétalos, como el resto de los compañeros.

_-¡Qué!_ O.O – Kagome se "despertó" de repente de su sueño, y observó a Inuyasha que lo tenía a menos de dos centímetros, con los ojos abiertos observándola pero con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto – _Ay…_ O\\\\o – se puso roja de repente igual que Inuyasha **(N.A. Que continúa con el ceño fruncido XD es que le han estropeado el momentito XD)** – _E-Eri ¿qué es eso de "viva los novios"?_ – preguntó molesta.

_-¿Qué son novios?_ – le preguntó inocentemente Inuyasha (y aun continuaba molesto).

_-_O\\\\\\\o _no es momento de respondértelo_ v\\\\\\\v …

_-¡Por fin! gracias a que se deshizo la maldición, nuestra querida princesa Aurora se ha despertado, ¡y consigo todo el pueblo que también quedó dormido! _– decía Eri con todo su orgullo, al final resultaría que la mejor actriz sería ella – _ahora por fin podremos casar a la princesa con su valiente héroe que nos ha salvado a todos!_ – exclamó con un birllo en los ojos, y una sonrisita bastante maliciosa

_-¿Eso entraba en el guión?_ – se preguntó a sí misma Yuka en voz alta.

_-Mmmm…_ n.n _mejor que lo dejemos y disfrutemos del espectáculo_ – dijo Ayumi con esa sonrisa típica de ella.

_-Pon la música Dj. Ayudante_ – Eri se dirigió a su ayudante de las gafas.

_-¡Sí!_ **:Tan tan tatan tan tan tatan:** - empezó a sonar la música para bodas.

_-¿E-esto que significa Eri? _O\\\\\\\o – Kagome alucinaba en colores, Eri la había cogido del brazo y la había puesto en el medio del escenario al lado de Inuyasha – _Esto no entraba en el guión_ ¬¬

_-Y por el honor que me ha sido concedido os declaro marido y mujer_ n.n – ella a su rollo.

_-ERIIIIIIIIIII _ò\\\\\\\ó _¡HAZME CASOOOOO!_ – Kagome ya se estaba cansando.

_-Ya puedes besar a la novia_ n.n – cogió a Kagome y la plantó delante de Inuyasha.

_-Te juro que esto no entraba en el guión de verás_ o\\\\o – Kagome se dirigió a Inuyasha, que ya no sabía como disculparse.

_-En cuanto salga de aquí me auto-convenceré de que esto es una pesadilla…_ - dijo Inuyasha sin esperarse nada nuevo.

_-Venga no te hagas derrogar y besa a la novia_ nOn **:Plas:** - Eri empujó a Kagome, la cual acabó en brazos de Inuyasha y se le quedó mirando – _mira que se os tiene que dar más de un empujoncito_ – Eri preparó su cámara - _¡venga!_ – se puso detrás de Inuyasha y le empujó.

Este volvió a perder el equilibrio gracias a los tacones, como resultado ambos acabaron…

_-Que monos que se ven así besándose_ n.n – Eri grabando…

_-¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS! ¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!_ – gritaban todos los de la clase.

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron mirándose el uno al otro muuuy rojos.

_-No hace falta que digas nada_ – le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha – _Nunca más me harás algún favor_ n.nU

_-Hmpfh_ -.-U – Inuyasha se calló, prefería que todo aquello acabase de una vez.

Pero aunque no le gustase admitirlo, y para ello, ponía de excusa que era su condición humana la que le hacía pensar esas cosas... La experiencia tampoco había sido tan mala.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"**Eri…you will die…seven days" **

"**Odio las palabras: teatro, guión, escenario, cama con ruedas… y aunque no se lo que es, viva los novios"**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­** --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Unos días después de la obra…

_-Kagome te estaba buscando_ – Eri se dirigió hacía la nombrada dando saltitos de alegría.

_-Hum_ ¬¬ - mirada asesina y giró la cabeza.

_-Vaaamos_ n.n _no te pongas así que no es para tanto, además un beso con tu novio… ¿no es tan malo no?_ o.o – preguntó inocentemente, sin saber como siempre, la verdadera relación con su supuesto "novio".

**_-"Si esta supiera la verdad _v.v_…" _**– Kagome empezó a recordar la conversación del día anterior.

**¡.¡.¡.¡Flashback!.!.!.!**

_-Esto… Inuyasha, me vuelvo a mi época que tengo que saber los resultados del concurso, y tengo que recoger unas cosas... iré a clase o sea que volveré pasado mañana._

_-Vale…_ - no dijo nada más y giró la cabeza hacía un lado cerrando los ojos.

_-"Que raro que no ponga peros…_ó.ò _bueno, lo comprendo, aun debe de estar enojado conmigo por lo de la obra de teatro_ v.v"

_-Pero que sepas que no iré a buscarte_ – dijo cruzándose de brazos - _Yo por ahí no vuelvo en una bueeeena y laaaarga temporada_ ¬¬

_-¡Ah entonces es solo eso_ n.n! – dijo Kagome más aliviada.

_-Como que ¿solo eso?_ ¬¬ _¿no te parece suficiente? Yo no vuelvo a pasar por lo que pasé, y a esa chica mejor que no la vea o si no, no respondo de mi mismo_ v.v

**¡.¡.¡.¡End Flashback!.!.!.!**

_-"Al menos no está enfadado conmigo, yo pensaba que después de todo esto ni me dirigiría la palabra_ v.v _pero ahora que lo pienso _o.o _está tan normal como siempre, hasta demasiado normal_ ò.o" – pensaba Kagome mientras iba ignorando la charla que le estaba dando Eri a su lado.

_-Oye pero al menos hazme una señal de que estás en el planeta tierra_ ò.o – protestó Eri de la ignorancia que recibía por parte de su amiga

_-¿Eh?_ o.o – contestó sin darse cuenta.

_-Vaya después de 6 horas y 32 minutos te has decidido a dirigirme la palabra con un simple eh, bueno al caso_ v.v ¿_te vienes a ver los resultados del concurso?_ n.n

No esperó respuesta de Kagome, tampoco la hubiese habido, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta el panel de anuncios, allí le esperaban Yuka y Ayumi.

_-Eri te vas a alegrar_ n.n – le dijo Yuka señalando el tablón.

Eri empezó a buscar como una desesperada lo que más le interesaba.

_-Ganadores, del concurso festival de primavera… Ganadores, del concurso festival de primavera…_- recitaba mientras buscaba con la mirada- _¡AQUÍ! Primer premio a la clase que ha hecho mejor trabajo para el festival de primavera…clase de 3-B con su interpretación ¡.¡.¡.¡.¡La Bella Durmiente!.!.!.!.! Kyaaaaaaa, sí, hemos ganadooooo_ – Eri estaba saltando de la emoción, al final, tanto trabajo había valido su esfuerzo.

_-Y mira_ – señaló Ayumi – hemos _tenido 617 votos, la segunda clase mejor votada han sido la cafetería de las ladys (las pijas) con 132 votos_ n.n

_-¡Sí! todo un record, a ver los otros resultados…_- Eri se volvió a fijar en la lista – _Personajes que más han resaltado en el festival… en primer lugar Junji Kamiya por su gran interpretación en La Bella durmiente 1.055 votos…_ -.-U _ejem continuemos…_v.v _Segundo lugar…"La gran rivalización encima del escenario Mayumi vs Junji"…516 votos…Tercer lugar…La mini-falda más corta de Ran Mushi en la cafetería ladys…_

_-Ei fijaros…_- Ayumi se fijó en otros premios - _mejor grabación sobre el festival, primer premio para Eri con su grabación en primer plano de La Bella durmiente…el vídeo se estará emitiendo en la sala de actos durante todas las horas que este abierto el colegio durante las próximas dos semanas…_- _Eri ¿que significa esto?_ - pregunto inocentemente.

_-Ayumi…_- le contestó Yuka – _¿no te acuerdas de aquello que grababa tanto? pues es eso y mira ha ganado, felicidades Eri _n.n

_-Yo me voy…_n.n _si no vuelvo durante un mes no os extrañe ¡adiós! _– y se fue corriendo despidiéndose con la mano.

_-¿Qué?_ – preguntaron ambas, y de repente se fijaron en como Kagome se dirigía a la sala de actos con una mirada que podía aterrorizar a cualquiera. A cada paso que daba hundía más y más sus pies en el suelo.

En cuento llegó a su destino se paró. Kagome abrió las dos puertas de la sala de actos con un solo golpe provocando un fuerte portazo, dejando ver como unas 100 personas amontonadas en la sala observando…

_-¡VIVA LOS NOVIOOOOOOS! ¡VIVA VIVA!_ – y justo se veía la escena cuando ella e Inuyasha se estaban besando.

_-…………………Eri…………………_amiguita mía…

Todos los de la sala se giraron de golpe al presenciar esa "esencia maligna" que estaba naciendo.

El pelo de Kagome empezaba a flotar por el aire, apretó sus puños fuertemente. Y lentamente, pero que muuuuuy lentamente fue subiendo su rostro dejando ver una sonrisa que podía matar a cien personas con ella y dos ojos más rojos que la sangre (peor q cuando Inuyasha se transforma en youkai XD).

_-Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos_ – empezó a recitar Yuka – _por favor apiádate del alma de mi pobre amiga Eri. Gracias y Amén._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Fin.**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

En un rincón de una habitación oscura… se puede observar la silueta de una persona (**N.e.v.o:** si se le puede llamar así… ¬.¬) QUE ESTÁ… ¬¬ (no interrumpas) …haciendo círculos en el suelo con un dedo y sollozando.

Se acabó T.T – continua haciendo círculos

**Nevo:** Si tu suerte y tu dinero se acabaron lo sé ¬.¬ no hace falta que me lo recuerdes v.v ahora ya no me podré comprar caviar de tus "ahorros"

**Lina:** no…la suerte se fue de viaje al centro de la tierra cuando nací, y el dinero… tanto da T.T – continua haciendo círculos.

**Nevo:** uy que raro O.o esta no se pone furiosa ò.o ¿Qué le pasará? Bueno por una vez v.v y nunca más v.v la dejaré en paz, me voy a leer el tomo 32 de Inuyasha n.n que mi dulce amiguita va a volver ay que ilu n.n

**Lina:** el 32 aun no ha salido… T.T

**Nevo:** ¬.¬ pues me lo descargo para algo soy un ordenador, ala dew!

**Lina:** ¬¬ maleducado, bueno x donde iba o.o ¡ah sí! Se acabó… T.T después de tanto tiempo ToT se acabó T.T con lo que me gustaba este fic ;.; que para mi es el ÚNICO decente que he escrito y que más me gusta ToT y a los lectores también por lo que he podido observar O.o 30 reviews T.T ni me lo creo yo ToT pos eso…se acabó T.T desde el 25 de diciembre sin actualizar n.nU también que fechas en hacerlo XD pero es que este fic iba a terminar de otra forma que no me gustó para nada, y he tenido que cambiar toooooooodo el final hasta que he quedado satisfecha n.n

Pos nada…estoy muy agradecida a todas aquellas personas que tuvieron la paciencia que tuvieron en esperar mis actualizaciones, y todas aquellas que lo han leído dejando review o no n.n tanto me da, solo espero que hayáis reído de lo lindo y hayáis disfrutado, con eso ya me contento n.n y menos mal que me ha dado arrancón para hacer este fic XD porque hasta en vacaciones ando liada con cierto deporte v.v espero que os haya gustado mucho muchísimo mucho este fic! y espero como no n.n volveros a ver en algun rincón humorístico de los míos XD

Ale a contestar reviews n.n Dioz mio O.o cuanto tiempo de estos reviews XD el primero es del 2 de marzo jajajajajaja XD n.nU yap… pos ná ale vamos a contestarlos y responder preguntas de tós n.n

Pero antes de contestar XD: **"Fic dedicado especialmente a todos los que tenían un hueco en sus vidas y se han dejado caer por aquí y decidieron leerlo. A todos ellos: muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo nOn!" **

**Remsie:** Ala! XD cuanto tiempo sin verte escribir in indio XD a q yo escribir in indio and inglish a lo cutre XD no mejor q no XD pos ná aquí tienes el taaaaan esperado final n.n sobretodo que me lo pedías desde hace tiempo XD pero ya sabes v.v con la inspiración de vacaciones al caribe y después de crucero por el mediterráneo, bueno su visita no me vino mal XD pero las ganas de escribir… esas no pasaron por aquí ni de asomo ¬¬ a sido un milagro este cap. XD Pos ná! n.n muchísimas arigato por haber leído todo el fic y dejar review nOn aparte q tb lees todos mis otros fics XD (q paciencia v.v) pa algo están los padre XDDDD ta pronto otousan ookami nOn

**inüyÔ: **Jias jias jias XD es especialidad mía dejarlo con las ganas XD bueno me alegro de que hayas reído tanto con este fic n.n eze ez mi objetivo! O y bueno…antes tenía pensado hacer algo del festival XD pero no sé n.n me pensaré haber si hago algo XD depende de lo que digan mis lectores XP pos ná, espero que también hayas disfrutado y reído mucho en este cap. . gracias por el review y nus vemus! n.n

**Kagome-inulove**¡Wa! ¿en serio q me quedo lindo y gracioso -? Nunca me lo habían dicho antes O siempre me dicen que son muy bastos y atolondrados v.v ¿y en serio que es uno de tus fics favoritos -? Ay que ilu me hace O bueno pues espero que te haya gustado el beso n.n lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido n.n aunque me da algo de vergüenza y todo XD pos espero que hayas disfrutado también de este cap. n.n y sobretodo, gomen por la mega tardanza v.v porque seguro que esperabas este cap con mucha ilu n.n anda que te lo dedico maja nOn nos vemos! n.n

**Kagome: **eto… coge y le da un palo pégame cuanto quieras ;.; he tardado muchísimo lo sé ;.; pero mi inspiración andaba de vacaciones en el caribe y entonces… pero mira en un día me ha dado y de un tirón lo he hecho . pos ná . aquí lo tienes, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y muchas gracias por el review n.n

**Karina Ishida**MAMITA LINDA! ;o; cuanto tiempo sin hablarte ;.; estaba leyendo tu review y me han entrado unas ganas locas de hablarte . muchísimas gracias por el review, aun estar agobiada me lo enviaste ;.; que maja es mi mami ToT anda ;o; aquí tienes el cap y espero que lo disfrutes muxo muxisimo muxo . nos vemos mamita n.n

**Murasaki: **Aquí lo tienes O todo tuyo, terminado y listo . vale no lo he terminado rápido lo sé v.v pero aquí todo para ti, disfrútalo! Y muchísimas gracias por el review n.n

**Mitsuki-Luna Llena**Wenas nii-chan n.n que bien tu review es tu number prefe XD nunca me imaginé que llegaría a tal número de reviews O.o y hemano v.v eso de que Inuyasha es malo todo menos en la batalla habría que discutirlo XD porque en la primera peli creo que se daba 5 veces contra el mismo monstruito XD eso es ser cabeza hueca ¬¬U pos ná n.n muchísimas gracias por el review y nus vemus! nOn

**Megumi014:** ¬¬ (la persona en especial que tendría que leer esta respuesta ya lo entenderá) actualiza ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ actualiza ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ actualiza ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ (Nevo: hello megu-chan n.n gracias por ser una seguidora mía te tendré en cuenta n.n nos vemos!)

**Piskix**Ah! Tranquila XD no es una pregunta tonta XD yo un día también lo tuve que preguntar n.n un AU es un Universo Alterno pero se escribe AU no UA porque lo cogen del inglés Univers Altern (O LO QUE SEA ¬¬ que seguro esta mal escrito v.v pero ya me entiendes XD) y un universo alterno sería por ejemplo coger los personajes de esta serie y ambientarlos en la época actual (o sea no existe la shikon ni nada por el estilo) espero que lo hayas podido entender n.n si no agrégame al msn y te lo explicaré mejor XD ta pronto! n.n

**lary-chan: **LA TERCERA VEZ QUE TE LO LEES O.o ¿y aun estás viva? Increíble o.o guau T.T eso si que es amor al humor, me encanta tener lectores así ToT que lloro de la emoción y todo ;.; bueno he tardado algo en subir este cap. Pero aquí lo tienes . espero que lo disfrutes n.n y si quieres reír más XD ya sabes aun tengo más fics XD (publicidad no incluida).

**Huevito: **ajajajajaja n.n ajajajaj n.nUUUUUUU que bien que te gustase la obra n.n aunque eso de especificar quien habla n.nU sí v.v lo admito es un error muy común mío, pero ya ves que lo he ido arreglando n.n espero que ahora se entienda mejor nOn y gracias por avisarme igualmente XD (aunque ya me fui dando cuenta yo misma v.vU) graciaaaaas! nOn

**Kaori Asamiya**HIJITA MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;O; HIJITA DE MI CORAZÓN ;O; va corriendo a través de un campo de césped perfecto y verde (no es el de los telettubies porque en ningún momento he ponunciado algo relacionado con conejos x ahí saltando ¬¬) y ve a su querida hijita al otro lado y corre a abrazarla woooo mi querida hijita T.T se que nunca leo el fic ese tuyo de HP n.nUUUUU pero al menos me leo los que me pones en el msn - es que esos si me interesan realmente O no quiere decir que el otro no me interese n.nU pero me da un palizón leerlo n.nUUU tranquila que ahora regresaré y echaré un vistazo a ff que parece que ha cambiao bastante o.o pos na ;.; me tengo que despedir ya ;.; nus vemus hijita mía ;o; a ver si te dejan más el ordenata ;o; muchísimas gracias por el review ta prontoooooo ToT

Fuá! O.o nunca me había pasao tanto escribiendo los review o.o (aprovéchalo que es la última vez que respondes en este fic T.T)

De verdad que estoy muy orgullosa, porque hasta yo creo que me ha quedado bien el fic y tó n.n (no es que se me suban los humos ¬¬ es que sinceramente me gusta mucho este fic n.n y cuando algo gusta hay que admitirlo XD).

Pos ná n.n hasta aquí hemos llegado, de verdad que muchas gracias a todos y perdón de los mil perdones en haber tardado tanto tantísimo en actualizar, pero tengo mis excusas v.v espero veros de pronto en otro fic, y si no es así XD pues gracias por haber disfrutado de este fic n.n

nOn SAYOOOOONARA! nOn

­­­--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"**Al nacer todos tenemos nuestro destino escrito, pero desgraciadamente el mío me lo borraron con tipex…"**

"…**lo intenté volver a escribir… pero justamente se me acabó la tinta del boli…"**

©Ł¥ŋĂ-cħãń©


End file.
